Origin
by Tyber Zahn
Summary: Not much to put here, but here's the information you'll probably want to know. It's OC based, it's violent, Shadow is in it and that's about it. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The beginning

**Me:** okay since this is my first ever fanfic, reviews, comments and the like are all appreciated. Flames, trolls and people like them will be ignored. Also a "Project Dark Star" will be referenced toward the end of the chapter, and yes I will post this side story at a later date.

**Legal stuff**: the only characters that belong to me are Tyber the Hedgehog, Robert the Hedgehog and Mary the Hedgehog, All the others belong to SEGA.

"You can't be serious. I work alone, or with Rouge or Omega." Shadow said defiantly. "I don't need some new soldier following me around and getting into trouble."

"Normally I would agree with you, but this is not some new soldier. He is a highly qualified operative who has already proven his worth." said Robert the Hedgehog the leader of G.U.N.s Omega corps, a branch of G.U.N. that handles special missions.

"I don't care if he has proven himself or not, I will not work with him!"

At which point a younger looking hedgehog came in saying, "You know that is what I said; until they told me it was you that I was working with"

At which point the other two hedgehogs looked at him and Robert said, "Ah Tyber, it is good to see you again my son."

At this point Shadow looked shocked. He knew that Tyber was Roberts's son and that he had far more than proven himself. He looked at the Tyber and quickly said, "Sir I apologize, I did not know that…"

Tyber looked at Shadow and waved his hand in a dismissive way and said, "Don't worry about it I reacted the same way, and don't call me sir, ok?"

Shadow realizing that Tyber although being an area commander he outranked Shadow, Tyber liked being informal, he relaxed and said, "Alright Tyber."

Tyber smiled slightly, nodded once than looked at his father and asked, "So what is the mission?"

Robert then handed them a small disk and said, "This should tell you all you need to know."

Tyber and Shadow then went to a viewing room that could play the disk.

Once the disk started to play a face very familiar to Tyber appeared on the screen.

"Hello agent Tyber and agent Shadow." A female hedgehog that was about Roberts's age that looked like Amy Rose but had red on the ends of her pink quills as the disk started to play.

Quietly, although Shadow could hear him, Tyber said, "Hi mom."

As if the recording knew what he said the pink Hedgehog smiled and said, "Hello Tyber, good to see you again, it has been way too long."

Shadow then remembered that Tyber's mother was Mary the Hedgehog, the result of "Project Dark Star" a project to infuse a normal Mobian hedgehog with the DNA of Shadow the Hedgehog. The result was a success, a female Ultimate life form that could match Shadow in terms of power. He also knew that she co-commanded Omega corps with Robert.

Mary then said, "Alright I know you two are here for the briefing so let get started…."

**Me**: yes I know I left it on a cliffhanger but that is how it goes. Sorry. Also, yes contrary to my OC's reaction Mary (his mother, although you probably remembered that) is _not_ dead he is just on missions a lot, so he sees her very infrequently. And yes, I _will_ post "Project Dark Star" at a later date so until then, just be patient.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Briefings of battle

**Me**: Ok you know the drill I own Tyber, Mary and Robert. SEGA owns their respective characters.

**Tyber**: I think they know that by now, why do you keep saying it?

**Shadow**: So he doesn't get banned from this site or have the story removed.

**Tyber**: Oh sorry I didn't know.

**Me**: Alright then on with the story

"Ok then, let us get started," The recording of Mary said. "We have received multiple reports of a terrorist force gathering in an abandoned city near Central City. As you know Central City is the location of the president, so a terrorist force this close must be investigated."

Shadow then asked to no one in particular, "Why us?"

And just like it seemed like the recording knew what Tyber said earlier, she responded to Shadow by saying, "Because you are the two best operatives in the area, not to mention the only two."

Shadow realizing that the recording had answered him looked slightly uncomfortable at the fact that Mary had expected that question from him, and seeing Shadows reaction to the "response" of the recording Tyber starting laughing quietly to himself, Shadow hearing Tyber's laughing said, "Shut up."

"Oh sorry, was that out loud?"

"Yes."

Mary then got an annoyed look on her face and said, "Stop arguing."

Then both of them stopped talking and looked at the screen.

At this Mary got a pleased look on her face and said, "Good because I was getting to the important part. We want to send you two into the city and look for the terrorist forces, and _remove_ them. Also because the place is deserted, collateral damage is non-existent, so use any and all powers needed. Good luck."

At this point the recording ended and the disk popped out of the scanner. Tyber went to retrieve it so they could dispose of it.

After they had destroyed the disk Shadow asked, "So what do you think?"

"Think of what?"

"This mission, it sounds too easy like there is some form of ulterior motive or something."

At this Tyber shrugged and replied simply with, "I don't know, maybe. Why do you ask?"

"I guess I have been used by others before and now I am looking for it everywhere I guess."

"Well if we are being used it's by the people who brought us this Intel not my parents."

Shadow smiled slightly at that, since he never had a parent figure in his life, sure he had the Professor and Maria but neither of those, Maria especially, could be seen as a parental figure. Seeing just how much Tyber trusted his parents really showed Shadow what he missed out on.

"What?"

Hearing Tyber's voice snapped Shadow out his trance, "Oh, nothing sorry."

Tyber looking really confused said, "Ok then…."

Shadow recovering rapidly said, "Shall we be going?"

Tyber responded, "Good a time as any I guess."

"Alright then, let's go."

With that the 2 hedgehogs left the base heading toward Central City.

**Me**: Ok how is the story so far any problems? Constructive criticism is appreciated. And to respond to Super Light the Hedgehogs review, the background will come later. Namely, in Dark Star.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Not so abandoned

**Me**: Ok, do I really need to say it?

**Shadow**: Yes.

**Tyber**: Maybe.

**Me**: Ok then, Tyber the Hedgehog belongs to me Shadow the Hedgehog belongs SEGA and the random terrorists are just random guys I thought of so I don't care if you use them. Also if you didn't know 'this means thinking' and "this means talking" so now you know.

Once on the outskirts of the city Shadow thought they could find the terrorists faster if they spit up so Tyber would cover the north half and Shadow the south.

(Shadows P.O.V.)

'Wow when they said this place was deserted they weren't kidding.' Shadow thought to himself as he wandered around the south half of the city.

He picked up his radio and called Tyber, "Any luck on your end?"

"No not really, wait hold on a second."

"What do you see?"

No response.

"Tyber come in!"

"What?" he said quietly and Shadow could swear he could hear anger in Tybers voice.

"You didn't respond."

"Ever hear of sneaking? You should try it, it can be very useful. I thought I saw someone."

"And, any luck?"

"No just a shadow of a statue."

"Alright I am almost done on my end, I will start making my way to you, ok?"

"Fine by me, I will see you then."

(Tybers P.O.V.)

Tyber was headed toward the last building that would be large enough to conceal a large group. Upon arrival he saw a couple of people outside a building that looked largely intact.

'Well this is too easy, it's almost like they never bothered to post sentries to begin with' Tyber thought to himself.

Tyber picked up his radio and called Shadow, "Hey, I just hit the jackpot."

"What did you find?"

Tyber looked at the building to get a quick count, "Roughly eight people and that are on the outside of an abandoned building. No telling just how many are inside."

"Ok I will be there in a minute."

(5 minutes later. Both points of view)

Once Shadow had arrived Tyber pointed out the building that the people were in, "Well this is just plain stupid of them, I mean they didn't even bother to post sentries."

Getting a look of annoyance on his face Shadow shook his sighing, "Yeah I agree."

Tyber smiled and cocked his head in the direction of the building and said, "So stealth, massive explosion, thoughts or ideas?"

Shadow smiled and said, "Well collateral damage is not an issue, but let's make sure we have the right guys so we don't kill innocent civilians."

Tyber got an "oh how did I forget that" look on his face and responded with, "Right, let's do that."

"Alright then let's get started."

"Wait, how do you plan to figure it out?"

Shadow smiled slightly and said, "Trust me."

**Me**: Yes I know it's shorter but I promise that the other chapters will be longer, or at least I hope they will be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Battle for the city

**Me**: You know the drill by now I hope.

**Tyber**: Do we get to blow things up this chapter?

**Me**: Yes, lots and lots of death, destruction and mayhem.

**Shadow**: Good because this was getting boring.

Shadow got up from the place that they were hiding and started walking to the supposed terrorists. Tyber upon see what Shadow was planning smiled and thought, 'How did I not think of that?' at which point Tyber got up and followed Shadow.

Shadow then yelled to the terrorists, "Hey who are you?"

Then the terrorists started yelling in a language that Shadow did not recognize so he looked at Tyber and asked, "What are they saying?"

Tyber looked at them for a few seconds and his eyes started glowing for a few seconds and stopped, and then a few seconds after that said, "You may want to take cover."

Shadow looked at him confused, "Why?"

"Because they just sounded the alarm, and there should be guys coming out of that building with HMGs rocket and grenade launchers and maybe a flamethrower or two."

Tyber looked at Shadow who was stunned and asked, "What?"

Shadow looked at him like he had lost his mind, "How did you understand all that?"

Tyber smiled and responded, "I can read minds."

"Ok, why don't we take these guys that are outside on and then get the rest of them as they come out?"

Tyber smiled and said, "Sounds good to me."

Shadow looked at the building saw them coming looked at Tyber and said, "Here they come, how about a little game?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"The one with the most take downs wins the game."

"Loser has to do the paperwork?"

"Ok then, deal."

Tyber started with a classic punch to the face.

Shadow had a different approach; he impaled four with a Chaos Spear.

And Tyber, not wanting to be outdone launched his own spears impaling three.

And just after they finished the first group a second group came and this time they had guns.

"Ok then new plan, ranged attacks is advised for these." Tyber called out to Shadow.

Shadow realizing that although Tyber wanted to win, he didn't want to risk his partner's life to do so, nodded.

Shadow repeated what he started with last time, the Chaos Spear, and this time eight went down then he looked at Tyber, "Beat that."

"Ok then, you asked for it." Tyber then launched a Psionic Strike (a lightning bolt created by Psionics) that also knocked out eight.

At which twenty or so more terrorists came out of the building more heavily armed and armored then before.

Tyber getting look annoyance on his face said, "What is this place an anthill!"

Shadow also thinking the same thing responded, "Apparently so."

"Let's get rid of these guys quick, no telling how many are still in there."

Shadow nodded in agreement and proceeded to take out all of them with a Chaos Blast.

At which point Tyber heard shouting and yelling from behind them so he looked back, what he saw made him realize just how true his previous statement of "this place is an anthill" really was.

"Uh Shadow, there are more of them behind us and I've got these guys."

Tyber then demonstrated his ability to dominate the minds of his opponents, causing all twenty of the enemy soldiers to turn on each other. They were all dead in less than fifteen seconds.

Fifty terrorists then came out from both structures, all of them having even more weapons and armor than before. Which made both of Tyber and Shadow realize that this was no longer a competition, but a fight for survival.

**Me**: Wow longest chapter yet.

**Shadow**: Wow you were right, lots of death.

**Tyber**: Yeah finally some action.

**Me**: It will only get better in terms of fighting.

**Shadow and Tyber**: Yes!

**Me**: See what I have to put up with? And Dark Star is the name of the Project that Tyber's mother received her powers. And by P.O.V. is just how I switch between who is "on screen" at that moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Blast the city

**Me**: Well here's chapter five, hope it is good.

**Tyber**: More fighting or is this the end?

**Me**: No it's not the end of the story but it is for the city.

**Shadow**: What do you mean by that?

**Me**: You'll see soon enough.

Tyber and Shadow now starting to get fatigued after five waves of terrorists, realizing that there were far more hostiles here than originally thought.

"Ok this is getting old, just how many of them are there?" Tyber asked as he launched more lightning bolts into the enemy lines.

"No idea how many there are, but probably enough of them to capture Central City." Shadow said as he launched more spears at the terrorists.

"Rough idea on how many there are?"

"I would saw somewhere between one and two thousand."

"Well if we are going to have to fight them all we are toast, so let's even the odds a bit. Give me second to concentrate." Tyber said as he got ready to unleash his strongest attack.

"Alright I'll see what I can do, but I don't know about them."

Shadow looked over at Tyber and realized that when he said he needed concentration he wasn't kidding. His right arm was extended and his hand was glowing.

Tyber then raised his hand above his head and yelled, "Psionic Storm!" When Shadow looked up he saw just how much power Tyber possessed. Tyber then launched a large beam of blue energy into the sky that hit the clouds and spread in all directions. At which point the clouds pulsed with the same blue energy as the beam, and started growing darker until it seemed like midnight.

Then Shadow saw an image that would be burned into his mind forever. Dark blue lightning started streaking down from the clouds striking the terrorists. Even after the storm had subsided Shadow could still hear thunder off in the distance and not only that, all the terrorists that were outside the building were dead.

Tyber then dropped to one knee saying, "Wow that was hard." And with that he fainted.

Shadow realizing that that even thought the ones outside were dead there were more inside that would be coming out to kill them decided that it was time for them to leave, He then grabbed his Chaos Emerald saying, "Chaos Control!"

*10 minutes later*

Tyber groaned and started to open his eyes.

Shadow then looked over and said, "Well that went better than I expected."

Tyber sat up slightly, looked over at Shadow who was sitting on a tree stump facing the city, "Two things, one: how long was I out and two: how did I do?"

"Well for question one about ten minutes, and two you win."

Tyber smiled and took out his radio, stopped looked at the city and said, "So any survivors?"

"Yeah I would say roughly fifteen hundred (1500) are still left."

Tyber nodded hit the talk button on his radio and said, "This is Agent Tyber requesting class one emergency air strike on the abandoned city just south of Central City."

"Um sir, did I hear that right? Did you say class one?"

"Yes you heard me right, class one."

To Shadow it seemed like the radio operator at G.U.N. seemed shocked as to what Tyber had just called in, and to be perfectly honest, he wasn't alone. "Tyber have you lost your mind! The blast from an atomic bomb would kill us at this range!" Shadow yelled angrily.

Tyber then looked at Shadow, "Well yeah, a _strategic bomb_ would kill us but a _tactical_ placed in the heart of their base on the other hand, would pose no threat to us."

"Tyber you are a genius."

"Comes with the Psionics, now let's watch the show."

**Me**: Just to let some people know, a tactical nuke is a lot weaker than a full fledged nuke, a full nuke can level a city, but a tactical nuke would cause far less damage.

About two minutes later they saw a B-52 fly over the terrorist's base and drop a small bomb. But this was no ordinary bomb; this was a Tactical Nuclear bomb. The bomb then detonated with the signature mushroom cloud and after the blast all the terrorists were dead.

Shadow then looked at Tyber and asked, "Now what? It looks like it's over now."

Tyber smiled and said, "Go home and relax for awhile, I've got a few things to take care of."

"What about the bet?"

"Consider it nullified I'll do the paperwork. Besides I have a few things to take care of at H.Q. anyway."

Shadow smiled used Chaos Control and left.

Tyber then look toward the destroyed city for the last time and then used his own Chaos Control to leave.

**Me**: Hey guys (and girls), stick around for the epilogue; it will lead off into my one of stories, "Project Twilight" which will show you what I will be doing between this and one of my main stories, "Dark Skies". I also plan on releasing a "what if" story called "Event Horizon", which will be somewhat related to "Project Twilight". Also, just to let you guys know, "Dark Skies" will be about how I met (Ok, mom and dad this is my problem, if you say yes to Deviant Art then I can contact a certain person to see if I can see if I can be in her series and stuff, if not then I don't know how to end this).


	6. Epilogue

Chapter six Epilogue

**Me**: Hello again, it's been awhile hasn't it? Yeah, this is it for "Origins", but don't worry "Project Twilight" will be out soon, and when it comes out, please keep reading this story and "Project Twilight" (when it gets posted). Remember to leave reviews.

Tyber returned to G.U.N. expecting a not so heroic welcome, instead it seemed like business as usual.

Upon walking into his father's office, his father motioned toward the door, "Close the door Tyber."

Tyber closed the door and bracing himself for the reprimand that he sure is coming, looks toward his father and says, "Look, I had no choice but to drop the bomb. It was either that or end up with hundreds of G.U.N. soldiers dying in an attack."

Robert smiled, chuckled slightly and said, "Who says I was upset?"

"What do you mean? I just dropped an atomic bomb! The aftershock of using one, even a tactical, would be massive."

"And that is why I am rewarding you. You saw that there was no other option, and used the only thing that would guarantee victory, an atomic bomb. Others would have backed down and would just leave, but you made sure the threat was removed, permanently."

Tyber just looked at his father incredulously. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, 'I killed hundreds of people with a nuke, and he is rewarding me? Shouldn't I be punished?' Tyber thought.

Robert smiled, "I know you think you should be punished, but I don't think so. You are hereby placed second in command of Omega Corps effective immediately".

Tyber looked even more confused than before.

Robert seeing his sons confusion laughed, "Welcome to duty, _General_."

Tyber snapping out of his trance looked at his father smiled and said, "Thank you, Commander."

With that Tyber turned and started to leave when his father stopped him.

"The guys down in R&D wanted to see you for some type experiment or another."

Tyber smiled and chuckled slightly, "You would have thought they had learned their lesson with Mom."

"I thought so too, but you know those guys, anything for science."

***10 minutes later***

Tyber walked into the lab and said, "You guys wanted to see me?

A technician walked up to him and said, "Yes sir we have an idea that we need your help on."

Tyber shrugged, "Sure what?"

"We would like to clone you."

Tyber couldn't contain his surprise, "Wait, a clone of me? Why?"

"We would clone you so that way we can study your abilities without having to drag you away from missions."

"Isn't that illegal?"

The scientist shrugged, "Depends on your definition of illegal."

Tyber sighed and shook his head, "Is it dangerous?"

"No not at all. We take a DNA sample, in this case a skin sample, and use that DNA to create a new you."

"Alright fine, let's get started."

**End "Origins"**

**Tyber**: Wow a clone, what is the worst that could happen?

**Me**: You have no idea. (Smiles knowingly)


End file.
